


Together as ever as one

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Cuomo, Cuomo brothers, M/M, 科莫兄弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 哥与弟的一些小事。在父亲的葬礼后，在钓鱼时，从过去到现在。
Relationships: Andrew Cuomo & Chris Cuomo, Andrew Cuomo/Chris Cuomo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: anonymous





	Together as ever as one

I

爸爸去世后，他们只有彼此了。一月的天空苍白欲裂，雪仍不断落在冻僵的土地上。从教堂回家后，妈妈在炉火边坐了很久，眼睛红肿，攥着手帕，由几个婶婶陪着。三个姐姐掌管了屋子，忙前忙后，为所有人烹煮热茶和食物。克里斯推开后门想呼吸一下院子里的空气，发现安德鲁早已在那里。黑色长大衣，背影冷峻，肩膀上覆满盐粒一般的雪。

“我这里没有香烟，如果你问的话。”安德鲁一动不动，仿佛后脑勺长了眼睛。

“我不需要烟，”克里斯站到他身边，“只是以为你在对花园里的鼹鼠发表演讲，令人警觉，所以过来看看。”

“我没注意到什么鼹鼠。听起来你跟它们挺熟。”

“是它们见到你出来，都吓得躲回洞里去啦。”

安德鲁通常以一张完美的扑克脸应付他们之间的插科打诨。克里斯蓄谋好多年，都没能让他大哥失态哪怕一次。政客总是这样，善于隐藏他们的真实想法。但那天，安德鲁转过头来把他从头到脚打量了一遍，眼神专注到几乎可称为慈爱的程度，然后说：“到这里来。”

克里斯听话地靠过去，任由哥哥伸出一只胳膊把他揽在怀里。他从鼻孔里发出满足的哼哼声，意识到自己像只体型过大的狗。

“你没穿外套。”安德鲁责备道，“这种天气会感冒的。”

“没关系，你穿了。”克里斯意有所指地摸上安德鲁的胸膛，被一把打掉。安德鲁威严地剜了他一眼，自己解开纽扣，把大衣脱下来抖了一抖，分一半盖在克里斯身上。

那件剪裁合身的大衣不可能容纳两个身材高大的成年男人，所以他们挤得更紧。假如有人在这时经过，场景看起来一定令人发笑。著名的纽约州州长和CNN主播，一对有头有面，有权有势的兄弟，像孩子一样互相依偎，傻瓜似的站在华氏三十度的室外。

他们静静地望着落雪。后院荒芜，不时有一两只黑鸟从天空掠过。良久，克里斯轻声说：“我好想念爸。”

他的声音小得宛如耳语，但安德鲁总是能捕捉到。“我也是。”他的亲生哥哥回答，搂在他肩上的手收紧了一些，“爸会在天堂守护着我们。”

安德鲁听起来就像他不久前发表悼词那样，悲伤但平稳。虽然克里斯一直是安德鲁的头号崇拜者（即使有时不愿承认这一点），但他从未像现在这样发自内心地钦佩大哥的坚毅。在整个家族陷入哀恸时，是安德鲁站出来，主持后事，操办葬礼，告诉每个人该干什么。至于他，他偷偷把自己锁在房间里哭了好一会。

克里斯很清楚哥哥对父亲的爱不比自己少，甚至，他也承认，安德鲁比自己更像是父亲的翻版和继承者；安德鲁和父亲一样稳重，沉着，近年来甚至有过之而无不及。

这当然是有迹可循的。某种意义上，安德鲁的沉稳是克里斯能够放松的原因。家里的长兄早早把所有责任都扛上肩膀，给了幼弟自由呼吸，探索和成长的空间。倘若没有安德鲁，克里斯大概不会变成今天的样子。而哥哥对于这些付出极少提及，更多时候，只是默默地把遮挡风雪的大衣披在弟弟身上。

“你感觉怎么样，”克里斯下意识问，“你还好吗？”

“我觉得有点儿冷，拜你所赐。”安德鲁说，就像完全知道克里斯在想什么。“其实，现在我突然意识到一件事。”

“什么？”

“嗯，就是，”安德鲁慢吞吞地说，“假如我们俩以后再吵起架来，爸没法给我们做裁判了。”

他短促地笑了一下，但克里斯突然抓住他冰凉的手，把他抱紧在怀里。

“我不会再和你顶嘴了。”克里斯闷闷地说。

“我很怀疑。”安德鲁说，“尤其是我察觉到因为我从小欺负你，你一直怀恨在心。”

“我是认真的，”克里斯说。“哥，我们会好起来的，”他用这辈子最郑重的语调承诺：“你还有我。”

安德鲁很久没说话。当再开口时，他说：“如果你要哭，请不要把鼻涕蹭在我的衬衫上。”

克里斯闪电一样从他肩膀弹起来，翻了个白眼，然后二人不由得相视一笑。克里斯能看见，在安德鲁泛红的眼眶下，是他这些天来真真切切第一次，因自己而露出的笑容。雪仍然在下，不过克里斯已经被哥哥的体温捂得暖和起来。

* * *

II

安德鲁从十三岁起就有个甩不开的弟弟。他从爸爸手中接过怀里的小婴儿时，满心骄傲地站直了一些，认为自己身负重任。突然，克里斯露出天使般的微笑，安德鲁还没料到怎么回事，就被弟弟毫不留情地尿了一身。

他撅着嘴在浴缸边缘给弟弟换尿布时，发现两人有着一样的生理结构。安德鲁睁大了眼睛，脑袋上蹦出一个灯泡，很快意识到这个小豆丁不像他的妹妹们那样需要尊重、爱护和保持距离，是他可以尽情揉搓玩弄的对象。好多年来，可怜的克里斯都不明白哥哥为什么热衷于奚落他，嘲讽他，在他看了人生第一部恐怖片后故意装鬼吓唬他。

令安德鲁一度琢磨不透的是，年幼的克里斯在哥哥的欺凌下很少哭闹，反而会选择以更深的依赖回应，这有时候让他感到非常没趣，自动住了手。如果安德鲁把克里斯喜欢的糖果放在冰箱顶上，弟弟就会屁颠屁颠跟在他身后，眼巴巴求他拿下来；在被整蛊之后，他非要牵着哥哥的手才敢进入黑暗的房间。有一次克里斯被社区里的几个孩子欺负了，大哭着去找安德鲁告状，安德鲁出面替他弟弟摆平后，那年感恩节还收到一张画满爱心的贺卡。

后来他才明白，这些只是小男孩体力和智力都没发育完全的体现。克里斯进入青春期之后长得那叫一个快，有段时间完全不爱搭理哥哥，回家就把自己锁在房间，安德鲁甚至感到有些失落。再后来，克里斯身高彻底超过了安德鲁，扣篮比他有优势，还读了个法学博士回来，又跑去当记者，从此安德鲁就无法再用话术糊弄到弟弟。

他从家里搬出去住后，有天晚上克里斯突然来敲他的门，还带着一大包行李。被谈了好几个月的女朋友劈腿，在宿舍住不下去，不想回老家被爸妈问这问那，只好来投奔亲哥哥。

安德鲁给他找来自己的干净睡衣穿，催他去洗澡，又陪他灌下半瓶威士忌。午夜，克里斯躺在他的大腿上，像受伤的小狗那样哼哼唧唧，哭哭啼啼，滚来滚去。

安德鲁把克里斯拽起来，扶着他的肩膀，看着他的眼睛：说真的，我不明白怎么会有人不爱你。

他告诉克里斯，你正直、善良、聪明、磊落，拥有一个好男人的所有品质，长相还很英俊。内心深处，我为你骄傲，爸妈和姐姐们也为你骄傲。

那双含着泪水的蓝眼睛一点一点地亮起来。真的吗？克里斯黏黏糊糊地问。

安德鲁点点头。

克里斯立刻大叫着扑过来，噢，我爱你，我爱你，哥哥。然后捧着他的脸狠狠亲了一口——这是意大利人的习惯性动作，但事后安德鲁摸着嘴角，还是莫名有些不好意思。

时间快进很多很多年，克里斯身为CNN主播怒骂路人的视频传遍全网后，安德鲁拧着眉头，躺在床上把那个视频看了一遍又一遍，突然发现有件事他从没和他弟弟说清楚过。

他约克里斯出来钓鱼。大海风平浪静，弟弟的心情看起来也很平静。“‘弗雷多’？”他趁机问，“真的有必要吗？你因为别人用象征‘蠢弟弟’的角色称呼你就大发雷霆？”

阳光发烫，克里斯斜睨他哥，耸耸肩，“是啊。”

“告诉我实话，你有没有哪怕一刻觉得自己不如我，因此感到不快乐？”

“以前有过。”克里斯毫不迟疑地说，“所以后来我决定不当律师了。”

安德鲁停止往鱼钩上串饵的动作。

“如果我说你是我最爱的人，如果我告诉你，我认为自己假如进入新闻界，一定没你成功，这能让你感觉好一点吗？”他把酝酿许久的话一股脑抛出来，“另外，自从我意识到你聪明又敏锐，我就一直压力很大。我拼命工作，原因之一是为了给你做个好榜样。从没有为此感谢过你，克里斯，我欠你一句道谢。如果不是因为你，我也许会松懈，会懒惰，不知在哪就绊倒了爬不起来。某种程度上说，你也塑造了我。”

他有些紧张地听着海浪声荡漾在两人之间。片刻，克里斯干巴巴地说：“如果你觉得想要补偿我，哥哥，别光用嘴说，给我减点税吧。”

安德鲁在心里松了口气，知道克里斯一点都不介意了。一直以来，幽默都是两人表达爱意的语言。他确实没法给他弟弟减税，不过他把那天钓到的所有鱼都赠送给了克里斯。

看到克里斯确诊COVID-19的消息时，安德鲁正坐在家里翻手机中他俩钓鱼的照片。他记得有一次克里斯的鱼从手上滑脱了，在甲板上乱跳，他刚好拍下了他弟脸上的表情。坏消息像那条鱼一样猝不及防地蹦入眼帘，一瞬间，无数画面浮现在安德鲁的脑海里。克里斯穿着短了一截的睡裤靠在他身上呼呼大睡的样子。他笑起来时会露出门牙中间的缝。他思维敏捷，言辞犀利像一柄利刃，钓鱼的技巧青出于蓝而胜于蓝。但是在哥哥面前，他从不掩饰，经常会露出傻兮兮的表情。他是安德鲁的幸福和快乐。

纽约州州长闭上眼，按住眉心，一时觉得风暴来袭。稍稍平静后，他发过去一条短信。

“我知道我们对彼此说过无数次我爱你，所以一时竟然难以找到更好的方式表达。我很少强迫你做什么事，但现在我需要你完全明白：克里斯，快点好起来。因为我不能失去你。”

因为克里斯是安德鲁在这世界上唯一的弟弟。

当然了，他同时也是三个孩子的父亲和一个女人的丈夫，他是CNN的头号主播，亿万观众每晚收看他的节目，他肩负重任，不能倒下，不能轻易流露脆弱，这会让年迈的妈妈担心。

唯独在哥哥面前，他有撒娇的权利，可以被无条件理解，被安慰，被宠爱。

安德鲁知道他弟弟很爱他。克里斯也许不太清楚的是，安德鲁自认为爱他更多。对安德鲁来说，人生是激流勇进，攀登高峰，将不可能变为可能的征程。但即使经历过这么多，即使已站在能望见顶峰的半山腰——事实上，不管站在哪里，没有克里斯的陪伴，就不能算完整。

过一会儿克里斯传来回复。安德鲁握着手机看了半天，不得不起身抽了一张纸巾。短信是这么写的：

“我也一样。哥哥。我也爱你。你能抱着我就好了，像我们小时候那样。我现在很不爽，我家的狗都不愿接近地下室。等我病好了，你不许躲着我。”

安德鲁久久坐着，直到他家的狗差点把拖鞋从他脚上扒下来叼走。他把狗捉回来抱在怀里，撸了几分钟，干脆一个电话拨过去。那头，克里斯听起来有一点令人心碎的气短。趁着还没难为情之前，安德鲁开口说：我哪也不会去。克里斯，弟弟，我永远在你身边。

克里斯笑了。他说，我知道。

**Author's Note:**

> “Together as ever as one. That is our remedy” 是Chris在节目中说过的话。


End file.
